gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Sniper (Locust)
The Locust Sniper Drones were expert marksmen who can always be found wielding the Longshot Sniper Rifle and less commonly the Mortar. They have little to no armor in favor of more mobility and highly ressemble the Drone despite their goggles. They use Infrared/Thermal goggles to help locate enemies. They use cover such as buildings and alleyways and can almost always be found at a vantage point. History They are used to pin down enemies, and have been trained since birth to kill Gears, like all Locust. They can be very deadly if not checked, as a single well-placed high caliber Longshot round can kill a Gear, and should always be taken care of before advancing. As well as using the Longshot, they were also seen using Snub Pistols or Hammerbursts. Evacuation of Ilima When general RAAM was given orders to attack the city of Ilima with a kryllstorm snipers helped him to carry out the orders given by queen Myrrah, first two of them attacked Zeta-Six when they reached echo-five location from distant rooftops, other two attacked again Zeta-Six as they exit Ilima's trusts and savings and killed one gear as it was trying to flee, one fired mortar fire at Zeta-six as they defeated the other two Lightmass offensive During the lightmass offensive many snipers took part on killing gears deploying sonic resonators, one of this snipers was the one responsible for the death of Anthony Carmine while he was trying to recharge his Lancer Assault Rifle, later on they provided cover fire to many drones and other locusts, they appeared at the train station where the Tyro Pillar was about to pass but all of them were killed, probably many of them died when the Lightmass Bomb was detonated. Operation Hollow Storm During operation hollow storm snipers were encountered firing mortars along with drones, they were encountered in various ravens nests on the inner hollows ( Dom told B.Carmine that if he weared a helmet then he wouldn't see a sniper pointing at his head, remarking the way how Anthony died) and always guarding higher locust ranks, some appeared at the Ilima sinkhole were they took advantage of the destroyed terrain to their favor. They later appeared at the New Hope Research Facility where they ambushed the gears from distant places covered from the razorhail. They later appeared guarding the queen's palace but their intends were futile, finally they tried to take control over the outpost and trying to prevent Marcus and Dom from reaching the sinkhole but they all failed. Lambent Invasion During the Lambent Pandemic, they were discovered using stolen, highly powerful, OneShot sniper cannons. They used them to defend their bases on the Centennial Bridge and in the Deadlands. They appear to have some affiliation to the savage locust as they protect savage outposts. They were later re-encountered on the Endeavour Naval Shipyard were they tried to headshot the gears while they were dealing with the serapedes below, however the gears managed to defeat both the serapedes and the snipers and continued their way. All the snipers died when the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon was activated. Behind the Scenes Single player *Snipers have been seen operating Mortars, however this isn't as common as Drone operators. Multiplayer *The Locust Sniper can be unlocked as a multiplayer character in Gears of War 3 by achieving 100 headshots in Versus mode. Category:Locust Horde